


Leather and Smoke

by colieb2183



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breathplay, Choking, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, I may have a leather kink, Keith smokes, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Shiro loves sucking dick, Sub Shiro (Voltron), This is pure filth, Top Keith (Voltron), What Have I Done, it's canon, that's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colieb2183/pseuds/colieb2183
Summary: Keith inhales. The swirling gray smoke fills his lungs. The burning hiss a delicious counterpoint to the panting gasps inundating the air. The perfect soundtrack for the man blindfolded, collared, and bound at his feet. They've barely started and Shiro is already a wreck. Keith smirks, blowing smoke out between pursed lips. Oh, this is gonna be FUN.





	Leather and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribbitsplace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbitsplace/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for the amazing @ribbitsplace both here and on twitter. I was SO INSPIRED by this particular piece of art. It's incredible, and I yelled on twitter about it and decided to turn that into this drabble... which quickly got out of control and is somehow now an over 2,000 word fic... whoops. Anywho!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Inspiration](https://twitter.com/ribbitsplace/status/1070455533558222849?s=19)
> 
>  
> 
> Be careful folks. Be informed and do your research before you play. Kisses and love.
> 
> (This is unbeta'd so there are probably mistakes. All mistakes are my own)  
> You can find me on twitter [@Colie2813](https://twitter.com/Colie2183) I'm usually yelling about something or retweeting NSFW.

**** Keith inhales. The swirling gray smoke fills his lungs. The burning hiss a delicious counterpoint to the panting gasps inundating the air. The perfect soundtrack for the man blindfolded, collared, and bound at his feet. They've barely started and Shiro is already a wreck. Keith smirks, blowing smoke out between pursed lips. Oh, this is gonna be FUN.

He drops his hand, smoke curling lazily from between his fingers and grasps the hanging chain with his free hand. Gently, oh so gently, he pulls up, the metal clinking, the collar tightening, a stunning flush dusting across his ridiculously broad shoulders and down his incredible tits. Shiro’s mouth drops open. A whine barely stifled. Oh yes, this will be VERY fun.

Releasing the tension on the chain, Keith pivots, bringing his knee up to rest on Shiro's shoulder. Savors the black denim tightening across his thighs and across his aching cock. Drinks in Shiro's sharp, desperate gasp of anticipation. Presses down. Leather digs into Shiro's throat. Silence mingles in the air with the smoke. Fuck, he's so beautiful like this. Kneeling in front of Keith's boots, mouth agape, arms tied behind his back, muscles rippling with power trembling at the force of his breath being taken from him, submitting to Keith. So damn perfect.

Just a few more seconds. He watches intently as Shiro's expression shifts into one of utter bliss, hard cock straining against the fabric of his leggings, drool pooling at the corners of his open mouth. Keith wants to see those eyes, pupils blown wide, rings of mercury nearly swallowed whole by fathomless black. Hm, but he looks so gorgeous with that blindfold....

Stabilizing himself on the chain, Keith raises his knee. Air rushes past Shiro's trembling lips, flooding his oxygen-starved brain as his head falls forward in supplication. What a pretty picture. Keith burns the image into his memory, determined to sketch it later, to capture it on paper and keep it for himself. He brushes his knee against the side of Shiro's face, relishing the stuttered gasp as rough denim scratches against hints of stubble. Something deep within Keith purrs in profound satisfaction.

Keith drops his leg to the floor, releasing the chain. He takes a deep drag from the remains of his burning cigarette and watches that muscled work of art wrack with uncontrollable shivers. Shiro is so damn responsive. Keith wants to ruin him.

He tosses the glowing remains to the ground, crushing the embers under the sole of his boot. Clove scented smoke curls from between parted lips; cinnamon and nutmeg dancing across his taste buds, nicotine zinging through his veins.

Circling behind Shiro, Keith drags calloused fingertips along the crest of his partner’s heaving shoulders. Muscles bunch and twitch underneath the caress of skin on skin. Shiro’s hands spasm, leather cuffs straining against the strength of his arms. His breath hitches and he rolls his body back, begging without words. Keith acquiesces, straddling his legs, flattening leather-clad palms against those massive shoulders and smoothing them forward, down, pulling Shiro’s torso up until it rests against the flat of Keith’s bare belly. The dangling chain clinks with the movement. Shiro lets out a breathless whine, goosebumps chasing the pass of leather and skin.

“Tell me what you want.” Keith’s voice is power. Authority. Domination.

“ _ More.” _

Keith pinches a nipple in reward, smirking at Shiro’s strangled moan. “Good boy,” he whispers.

He slides gentle fingers between the soft leather of Shiro’s collar and the nape of his neck. He pulls tight. Silence. The thunder of Shiro's pulse reverberates into Keith's hands and down to his very bones. He counts. It's so much more dangerous when he can't see his partner’s face. He can feel the tremors running through Shiro's body like waves crashing to the shore and it's utterly fucking intoxicating. This indomitable man kneels for him, and  _ only  _ for him.

Releasing the collar and crowding in close, Keith pulls Shiro's head back, baring the long corded lines of his throat, and brushes light fingers over the developing bruises. Shiro’s face is streaked with tears and lines of saliva, his shoulders and the peaks of his cheekbones flushed pink, chest heaving as his lungs drag in greedy, frenzied breaths. FUCK.

“You're so beautiful like this.”

Shiro's long high-pitched whine is glorious.

“You love this, don't you?” Keith growls, leaning down and gently tracing the underside of Shiro's jaw. “Being on your knees for me.” He brushes lips against the outer shell of Shiro's ear. “Giving me  _ everything.” _

“Uuuuuuhhhhnng.”

Keith slips his fingers into Shiro’s open mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Shiro moans, dropping his jaw as far as it’ll go, melting into Keith’s body heat.

“Suck.”

Keith’s demand is met immediately. Shiro’s hot mouth closes around his fingers, tongue undulating in impossible, endless patterns, peeking out of his mouth to lick over leather and skin. Pleasure pulses down Keith’s spine, pooling in his groin. His cock throbs. Reluctantly, he pulls his fingers out, playing with Shiro’s plush lower lip.

“Color.”

“Guree..” Slurred, delirious, exquisite, and HIS.

He cups Shiro’s jaw, and seals their mouths together. The angle is awkward, so he claims with lips, the sharp nip of teeth, and the drag of fingertips through stubble. Shiro whimpers softly. Keith separates their mouths, standing straight to fully assess the wreckage he left behind. Shiro’s back is arched, head tipping as he tries to chase after their kiss. His pecs rise and fall, nipples peaked, and Keith wants to bite, to leave marks all over his chest, to paint over the raised lines of scar tissue with hues of purple and red.

Softly, he trails his fingers down Shiro’s neck, to his shoulders, his arms. His fingers are light, barely touching and Shiro’s body trembles violently. He moves his hands back up – arms, shoulders, neck – to delicately trace along Shiro’s cheekbones, caressing the stark contrast between cool leather and heated skin. Shiro sighs, the smallest huff of breath.

Taking a step back, Keith unbuckles his belt from where it hangs loose around his hips, dropping it to the floor with a clank. Shiro’s head turns to the side, following the sound. Keith circles like a predator, moving to Shiro’s front while slowly unzipping his jeans and pulling out his swollen length. He watches Shiro track the sound, flushed and panting in excitement. Keith’s blood boils. Shiro is so eager, so needy. It’s everything Keith could have ever asked for.

Keith sinks his right hand into Shiro’s hair, twining moon-bright strands of silver around his fingers. He grips the base of his dick with his left and taps the swollen head against Shiro’s lips. Moaning hoarsely, Shiro tries to sink his mouth down, but the chain pulls him up short. A desperate whine punches out of his chest.

“P –se,  _ please.” _

With a groan, Keith pushes his hips forward, the head of his cock slipping between Shiro’s lips. Shiro’s tongue swirls, flicking against the underside before mouthing, dragging his wet, swollen lips over throbbing flesh. Keith is struck again by the intense need to rip off the blindfold and stare into Shiro’s eyes, to lose himself there, as Keith stuffs his mouth full.

He thrusts, sliding his cock deeper into the searing cavern of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro moans around him, tongue dancing up and down the vein pulsing to the tempo of Keith’s heart. Keith swears, viciously, pushing further until he can feel the back of Shiro’s throat. Shiro chokes and keeps going; swirling, sucking, flicking.

Gritting his teeth, Keith reaches up and plucks the chain from its hook, wrapping it around his fist like the leash it is. He tightens his grip in Shiro’s hair and growls, “So greedy, choking on my cock. Go ahead. Take what you want.”

Shiro’s moan vibrates up his shaft until Keith feels like he might shake apart with it. Finally given the freedom of movement, Shiro sucks with gusto. His head bobs over and over and over. Red lips stretched tight. Velvety tongue rippling. Teeth gently scraping. It’s everything. It’s overwhelming. Keith can feel himself hurtling towards the peak. No, not yet. He pulls Shiro’s head back and off, quickly leaning in to swallow his noise of protest.

Shiro tastes of mint and submission. It’s enough to drown in.

“I’m going to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.”

Shiro keens.

Keith moves swiftly behind Shiro, kicking his knees wider and slotting himself between them. He presses their bodies together chest to spine before releasing the small tuft of white hair and sliding his hand to the scruff of Shiro’s neck.

“Color.”

Shiro whimpers.

“Shiro. Color?”

“G… gree…”

“Mmm. Good boy.”

He bends Shiro over, keeping tension on the chain and pressure on the back of his neck until Shiro’s shoulders and chest are pressed firmly against the floor.

“Stay.”

Shiro moans breathily in response.

The sound skitters like embers across Keith’s skin, igniting his nerve endings into an inferno. Dropping the chain, he palms the globes of Shiro’s ass, squeezing and kneading the densely muscled flesh. He grasps two handfuls of fabric and pulls. The leggings tear easily with a  _ riiip! _

Digging the small bottle of lube out of his pocket, Keith drops to his knees. Thighs, ass, the two indents on his lower back just begging for Keith to sink his thumbs into them. Shiro’s body is an offering laid out in front of him and he mouths, reverently, pressing his lips like a benediction at the temple that is Shirogane Takashi. Rosettes of red and purple bloom in the wake of his worship.

Shiro nearly screams when Keith flattens his tongue over his twitching hole. Deep, possessive satisfaction rages through Keith like wildfire. He’s determined to take Shiro apart piece by piece until every edge is sharp and raw and exposed before painstakingly putting him back together. He laps at the puckered skin until it’s puffy and slick and he’s able to sink his tongue inside. Shiro quakes underneath his touch. Moans when Keith slips in one lube-slick finger, and then two, massaging and pressing into the small bundle of nerves hidden within. Shiro’s hands spasm behind his back, shoulders tense and shifting as they pull against his bonds. The blush spreads, blotchy and beautiful, down the powerful lines of his back. Keith fits in a third finger, swirling his tongue around them in slow patterns designed to consume Shiro in the very fires that lick at Keith’s bones.

Keith pulls his fingers out, watching breathlessly as Shiro’s stretched rim flutters and clenches around nothing.

“P… plea...nnngg.” Shiro’s voice is high and thin. Broken in all the right ways.

Keith takes pity, spreading the remaining lube over his aching length and gathering up the discarded chain. He wraps the metal around his fist and pulls, just enough to hear a startled rasp of breath. Heat suffuses through his skin and he lines up, pushing past the first ring of resistance into Shiro’s body. He doesn’t pause, doesn’t allow Shiro to adjust, surging forward in a decadent slide until he’s fully sheathed, the metal teeth of his zipper biting into Shiro’s ass.

The air around him is filled with the lingering scent of cloves and the debauched sounds of Shiro’s whimpered gasps. He waits. Shiro clenches around him. Hot. Tight. Utterly maddening. Keith waits. Until Shiro moves back against him.

He pulls out all the way to the tip before snapping his hips forward, fucking in hard. Shiro moans, punched out and fuck drunk, and Keith snugs in deeper, pulling on the chain. He sets a brutal rhythm accompanied by the filthy, slick noises of squelching lube and the wheezing moans of the man beneath him.

“You’re so  – ah fuck – good. Taking me – ngg – so fucking – uuuhn – well.” He slams in deep, grinding in small circles. Shiro is starting to falter, knees slipping, unable to hold himself up to Keith’s onslaught.

Keith drops the chain and fits his thumbs to those enticing dimples gracing Shiro’s lower back. He wraps long fingers and ruined leather around the jutting bones of Shiro’s hips, squeezing tight enough to leave a dark constellation of bruises on his skin.

“I can feel how close you are,” Keith purrs. And it’s true, Shiro’s body feels like a live wire, muscles tense and on the verge of tipping over the edge. Keith pulls up, angling Shiro’s hips just right so that his next rotating grind hits directly on his prostate.

Shiro yelps incoherently.

“Can you come on my dick, just like this? Huh?” Goosebumps erupt over Shiro’s skin. His thighs tense. Almost there.

“Fuck, you would look so pretty coming untouched. Look at you. You’re a fucking work of art. You’re  _ perfect _ . So good. So good for me.” Shiro’s mouth opens soundlessly, his cheek pressed tight against the floor.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Show me how you fall apart.”

And Shiro does. Like a collapsing star, pleasure coalesces until it ricochets out over his skin. It’s absolutely glorious to watch. Every single muscle on his sculpted body spasms. His hands clench into fists, breath freezes in his abused throat. He squeezes, vice-like, around Keith and it’s too much. Keith hips flex outside of his control, pounding frantically into Shiro.

Pleasure builds, incandescent and staggering. It winds, tighter and tighter, in a whirlwind of sensation and heat until Keith’s mind whites out in the blinding explosion.

When Keith finally comes back to Earth, his hands don’t want to cooperate, shaking with the intensity of the aftershocks. His fingers fumble with the buckles of the leather arm cuffs and the leather collar before he frees Shiro and gathers him close, removing the blindfold to finally stare into blissed-out pools of living quicksilver. His. All his.


End file.
